Crime and Punishment
by FortunesRevolver
Summary: Several minutes passed as Yuri started down upon the dripping form of Flynn, who looked back up at him from his place, sprawled on his back, in the middle of the fountain and it was then, Yuri knew he had just sealed his own fate. FlynnxYuri


**IronyxOfxFate:** While it's the most recently uploaded (as of right now) this was actually my first YurixFlynn fanfic. I haven't edited it yet...like, at all, but again, I feel the need to spread the YurixFlynn fandom quickly! I'm going to write a lot more, and I hope people enjoy them

**Judas:**-wonders in with flan- Another? Isn't this about your third or fourth today?

**IronyxOfxFate:** Third I believe... and I'm writing two more and a StahnxLion as well, and I'm also working on updating my Angelic Layer fanfic... while balencing my junior year at high school. Uuuugh...-flops over-

**Judas:** You need a vacation.

**IronyxOfxFate:** You need a new face.

**Judas:** ...-raises an eyebrow-

**IronyxOfxFate:** ...Look I'm tired, okay? I've got two major tests to study for, if I don't ace the math test, I don't get to go to Youmacon and I really, _really_ wanna go... and then there's Chem and I need to write two things for creative writing and uuuugh... -head-desk-

**Judas:** ...**IronyxOfxFate** does not own Tales of Vesperia or it's characters... I must make sure she hasn't finally broken herself...

* * *

"Yuri?"

"Yeah, Flynn?"

The blond knight shut his eyes, letting out a long, slow breath before opening them again. Bright sapphire eyes lingered over a wanted poster with a bizarre children's doodle in the center, with black glittering letters before the messy sketch reading,

**_ "WANTED: Yuri Lowell, 35,000 gald reward!"_**

Crossing his arms, Flynn slowly to face Yuri, a deep frown on his face.

"What have you done _now?"_

"Nothing," Yuri said innocently, "I just got into a small verbal spar with one of the knights."

Flynn raised a skeptical eyebrow, the frown increasing as he fixed Yuri with a hard gaze.

"...Alright, maybe a physical one too."

The eyebrow rose higher.

"_Fine_, I might have thrown Tweedle A into the river." Yuri paused before adding in a quieter tone, "...again."

Flynn bit back a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose. He let out another slow breath, then opened his eyes, fixing Yuri with a disapproving glare.

"Yuri," he began, a strong scolding tone to his voice, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop this nonsense? Just stop! Why do you insist on fighting with everyone who has the authority to get you in trouble?!"

"Hey, that's not true! I got along with Schwann just fine! Besides, I messed with Rita and Karol all the time. They don't have the authority to-"

"That's not the point and you know it!" Flynn cried, his voice raising in volume as he resisted the urge to throw his arms in the air. "Why do you feel the need to tease and aggravate everyone of higher authority then you?!"

"_Higher authority?_ So I'm not 'high' on your list Captain Scifo? That hurts." Yuri placed a hand over his heart in a dramatic gesture, a smirk on his face. "You know, it seems _I'm_ the calm one right now, Flynn. You're the one shouting. _Very_ unprofessional I might add. Such a rough tone..."

"I'll use the volume and tone I see fit with you! And-"

"People are _staring_ at you, Flynn." Yuri cut the knight off, amusement dancing in his eyes, "If you're done having an episode, you might want to lower the volume. It'd be _bad_ if someone called the knights for 'disturbance of the peace', wouldn't it?"

Flynn's mouth opened and closed several times, his eyes widening in shock as he stared at Yuri, jaw hanging open a fraction of an inch. Clearing his throat, he took a few seconds to regain his self-control before speaking again.

"Yuri," Flynn began in a tone that was far to calm, even for someone like himself, and it made Yuri instantly tense, waiting for the explosion that was sure to come. "You haven't been caught and punished for your crimes yet, have you?" Yuri blinked slowly, raising an eyebrow, that wasn't what he'd been expecting at all.

"Actually," Yuri couldn't help but grin, despite the feeling of impending doom, "I _was_, but I got bored. Those cells are _really_ small and there's _nothing_ to do in them. So... I decided to leave. I was going to go back by morning-- don't get me wrong-- I'm a _good_ do-be, but I got distracted and figured it wasn't worth going back by the time morning came so... I just came back here." The raven eyed Flynn uneasily, not liking how calmly the knight appeared to be taking his latest adventure in busting out of prison. "I used the sewage passage under that statute of a goddess to get out, the same one I used to help Estelle escape." Still nothing, Yuri stepped forward, worried that he might have actually sent the blond into shock. "I uh... stopped by your room to say hello, but you weren't there so..." he trailed off, watching in silence as Flynn finally opened his eyes and meet his own gaze.

"So, you haven't been punished?" Flynn repeated, his voice and facial expression completely blank.

"...no?"

"Well then..." Flynn placed a hand on the hilt of his blade, making Yuri take a step back in shock. "Allow me to take care of your punishment myself!" he shouted, quickly lashing out at the raven with a clean sweep of his blade.

"W-whoa! Flynn! Calm down!" Yuri threw his sheath off to the side as he tossed his sword up in defense, narrowly blocking the blond knight as he continued to attack. "What the hell, Flynn?!" Yuri cried, coal eyes widening in surprise as he realized he was being forced backwards down the street, the force and speed of Flynn's advances leaving no opening for him to make a counter-attack.

"If you won't accept your punishment on your own, I'll give it to you myself! There's no place for you to run now, Yuri Lowell!"

"Full name basis? Ouch, you're _really_ annoyed with me this time."

"Annoyed, Yuri? I'm _furious!_ I'm am so _tired_ of seeing your face all over the city every time I look at a wall or billboard!"

"Aw, come on!" Yuri laughed as he was forced around a corner and down the street once more. "I'm not _that_ ugly am I? It's not like I actually _look_ anything like those posters!"

"Then I'll take care of that for you as well! I'm sure I can make you look just like them!"

Yuri let out a strangled cry of surprise as Flynn darted forward, intent on tackling him to the ground. Taking a step backward, both fighters felt their chests plummet as the ground dropped off. Their swords fell to the ground with a metallic _clang_, as a blur of black and gold tumbled down the ramp in a mess of tangled limbs towards the lower quarter.

When they finally reached the bottom, both leapt to their feet, panting heavily, as they stared each other down, one face holding an agitated glare, while the other held a look of pure shock. Heads poked out of doorways and windows and shopkeepers stared in shock and horror as the two began shouting at each other once more.

"Yuri Lowell! I'll take you in if it's the last thing I do!" Flynn shouted, running forward to try and tackle Yuri once more.

"Flynn! Have you completely _lost_ it?!" Yuri shouted, jumping back several feet to avoid a narrow collision with the blond. "Flynn! Calm down! What on earth are you-?!" The raven let out another startled cry as Flynn closed in on him and his reflexes took over. Two yelps followed by a loud splash filled the air, before all went silent.

Several minutes passed as Yuri stared down upon the dripping form of Flynn, looking back up at him from his position in the middle of the fountain sprawled on his back, and it was then that Yuri knew he had just sealed his own fate.

"Damn." he muttered, "Flynn! Hey, Flynn! Are you alright?" Rushing over to the edge of the fountain, Yuri leaned over, watching as Flynn slowly sat up, using his arms to support his soaked form.

"Flynn?" Yuri called again, hesitantly, "Are you alright? Flynn...?"

When he received no answer, he stepped up onto the edge of the fountain, looking at the blond with a worried expression. "Flynn?! Hey! I didn't break you over there did I? Come on! Answer me!"

The blond finally blinked and shifted his gaze from the water to Yuri. Several moments of silence passed between then, when nothing was said, Yuri's nerves took a down-spill.

"F-Flynn?"

The knight twitched and blinked again, making Yuri debate over if he should jump in or not.

"Damn it, Flynn! Say something! I didn't seriously break something did I? Crap, Red is gonna kill me... Flynn!"

Stepping into the fountain, trying not to soak his pants, Yuri hurried over to the fallen knight. _Crap, maybe he's seriously, seriously pissed and he's about to explode. Or maybe I _**_really_**_ did break him..._ Yuri extended his hand towards Flynn, looking even more worried then before, but it was with that single movement of the hand that truly sealed his fate.

"Fl--Hey!"

The moment Yuri extended his hand fully, Flynn's hand shot upward and grabbed the raven's wrist. A quick tug and a very large splash later several sharp gasps and children roaring with laughter echoed throughout the plaza. Coal eyes blinked rapidly in confusion as Yuri's mind attempted to process what had just happened, but only three things were able to register properly.

One, he was now soaked, two, he was laying _on top_ of Flynn, and third... the blond was shaking, quite hard, with _hysterical laughter_.

Yuri's eyes widened as he reached for Flynn's shoulders, giving them a light shake.

"Flynn? Hey, Flynn! Just how hard did you hit your head when you fell?" He shook Flynn's shoulders again, gasping as the blond knight fell backwards, once again lying on his back in the fountain, still laughing.

"He's...finally snapped." Yuri muttered, staring down at the blond below him. "You've seriously snapped Flynn, I didn't think you could but-" Yuri stopped talking as Flynn's laughter died slowly and it occurred to both of them just how close their faces were. Coal eyes linked with sapphire and the world around them seemed to fade away, only the faint sound of the water moving in the fountain reminded moving in the time around them.

"Flynn..." Yuri muttered, leaning down so that he was hovering just mere centimeters above Flynn's lips. When the knight didn't move away, or make any attempts to stop him, his eyes slid shut as he closed the remaining distance between them, pressing his lips gently against Flynn's. Sapphire eyes widened slightly, before fluttered closed, the blond's hand moving on it's own accord to cup Yuri's cheek. How long the kiss lasted, they didn't know, but it ended far too soon for both of them, as Yuri pulled back slowly, still hovering just over Flynn's face.

"Flynn, I-"

"If you apologize Yuri, I swear, I'll kick your ass..." Yuri blinked, looking down at Flynn in surprise. It was very rare he ever heard a 'foul' word escape the knight's lips, and to hear it used in a threat casually only made him consider the idea that Flynn might have snapped more.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no, I'll kick your ass…" Yuri allowed himself a small smile, how long ago had the blond knight said almost the exact same words to him? Days? Weeks? Shaking his head, he took a serious tone again. "Flynn, look-"

"I'm supposed to be looking for you, to capture you and bring you in." Flynn cut Yuri off, fixing him with a serious look. "We both know I could easily hold you down and get you to the castle... Unless you want me to do so, then just shut-" Flynn was cut off as Yuri leaned down again, stealing his lips once more.

A muffled chuckle escaped from the knight as Yuri pulled away, looking slightly flustered.

"It's about time..." Flynn muttered, fixing Yuri with a small frown. "I've been waiting for over ten years! You're so reckless and impulsive, I would have expected it sooner!" Yuri chuckled, even now; Flynn was trying to keep the upper hand by scolding him.

"So, are you going to turn me in for keeping you waiting then?" Yuri asked, a slight tone of amusement crawling back into his tone. "Would you visit me in jail? I'd hate to just be handed off to the Schwann Brigade."

"The castle can wait..." Flynn muttered, wrapping an arm around Yuri's next, tugging his face back down, "You're mine for now..." Yuri couldn't help but smile, as he all to willingly oblige to Flynn's gesture.

Neither cared that the residents of the lower quarter were staring at them, lying in the middle of the fountain, sharing a kiss without a care in the world. The several catcalls when unheard as the world around them ceased to exist, the only thing of importance wrapped tightly in their arms. Pulling away, much to his own and Flynn's displeasure, Yuri looked down at the knight with a warm gaze, for the first time in a long time, a smile without sarcastic intent dripping from the corner, gracing his lips.

"Flynn?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"I suppose you did, but I've never followed orders. I always break the rules, you know that."

"Then allow me to take care of your punishment myself."

And that's exactly what he did. For once, Yuri kept still and took the punishment for his crimes, without any protest at all... until they made it back to his room. There was no way in hell he'd submit to Flynn's will so easily. It was Flynn's turn to be punished, for making _him_ wait over ten years.


End file.
